Warming Frostbite
by mystic-angel1
Summary: Happiness can warm even the coldest of hearts. Love can warm even the coolest of skins. For Tidus, a day full of happiness and love is doing nothing to his already warm heart and cooling his already cold skin. [[One shot TxY]]


"Anything Together"

For lack of a better name.

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX in any way, shape or form. I do own a very strong love for Tidus (platonic love, might I add. I wish not to be a crazy fangirl.)

A/N: Buah ha. This is completely random. I know its short and I tried to write more for it but I found the the words just wouldn't come. SO, I put this up as a short one-shot, and if I ever have the artistic flow to add on to it, I shall.

Enjoy my moment of randomness. Meeps.

* * *

"You are...officially insane." 

Yuna turned from watching her guests slowly trickle down the long slopes created by the trails from the hill she stood from. Frost collected on her shoes, her skin red and tingly from the cold. But despite the cold temperatures her body was feeling quite noticeably, her eyes were lit with warmth and happiness, her frozen cheek dancing in and out of a dimple. When her bicoloured eyes turned from the frost and ice to the bright eyes of her companion, she burst into giggles, her breath freezing in midair.

Tidus stood a few feet a way from her, soft golden hair stiff and stuck to the side of his face. His skin was completely flushed, his lips blue. She couldn't tell exactly how many layers of clothing he was wearing, but it was quite obvious he was cold, shrinking into himself. He looked so ridiculously miserable that she momentarily felt sorry for him, her gloved hand covering her mouth to stiffle her giggles. Bright blue eyes glared at her, letting her know that her attempt to hide her mirth had failed.

"Oh?" She replied, smiling impishly. "And why's that?"

He sniffed dramatically. "Only you would think of having your wedding in Macalania."

She considered this. "I suppose. You know, I originally thought of having it at Mt. Gagazet."

He narrowed his eyes, his body giving the tiniest of shudders. Rolling her eyes at his sudden lack of virility, she crossed the short distance between them, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him close. She giggled again, smiling as she felt him instinctively pull himself closer, attempting to draw in her body heat.

"You're evil." He retorted after awhile. "Purely evil."

"But of course." She responded. "That's why you love me so much."

"Hmph." He grumbled. "And you knew how much I hate the cold too."

She pulled back slightly. "Aww." She smiled, leaning forward to kiss his nose. "Poor baby."

He looked away, and she knew he was trying not to grin. Smiling herself, she drifted her lips across his frostbit cheeks. His breath was warm on her cheek, and when his eyelashes fluttered close, she giggled and kissed those too. His lips were cool to the touch when he responded to her affections, scooping her up and craddling her to his chest bridal style.

"I love you," He whispered, kissing her and smiling. "Even if you are crazy."

"Mm." She agreed, taking off her scarf and tying it securely around his neck. "I'll protect you. Even if I am crazy."

Then, she was rewarded with the laugh she loved so much. The child like glee that began in his chest, bubbling its way up into his throat and into his eyes. Sometimes, he didn't even make a sound. But she knew he was laughing. But today, the day when they could be the happiest, he threw his head back like he had that day in Luca. Only this time, the laughter wasn't forced. He drew her closer, spinning her around and slipping on the ice. Eventually, he stopped, resting his forehead against hers.

"You didn't have to agree to having the wedding here." She pointed out.

"I did suggest we elope." He said in return, smiling brightly.

"That's right." She recalled, rolling her eyes. "But then I told you that Rikku would kill you if she missed the wedding."

"And that, my dear, is how you convinced me." He said. "So technically, I didn't agree to anything. Rikku's really scary when she's mad."

"She's exactly like you." Yuna laughed, defending her cousin. "Happy, bouncy, annoyingly cheerful. But when you get pissed....I hide behind Kimahri."

He clicked his tongue. "Tidus roars and Yuna runs and.."

"And we know we're bored when we begin to quote Rikku." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close again. "Anyway, we can elope now."

His smile faltered. If it were possible, his red cheeks turned a shade brighter. Yuna blinked. Tidus, star blitzball player and pathological flirt, was blushing at the thought of their honeymoon? His experiences were way beyond hers, even ignoring the fact that she had none. And here he was; shoulders tensed, head down, and blushing. Blushing. She could count the number of times she'd seen him blush on one hand. On the day they'd met, at the campfire. When Rikku bluntly, if accidently, announced that Tidus looked jealous that she was marrying Seymour. After they'd kissed in Macalania. And finally, when he'd proposed to her. Tidus, star player of the Zanarkand Abes and now the Besaid Aurochs, had no doubt met, flirted and kissed more girls than she could count. And yet it was she that made him flustered. She smiled at the thought.

"You're blushing again." She pointed out, and his flush deepened.

"How nice of you to point that out." He mumured, lowering his head.

She melted, gripping his shoulders. "What's wrong?"

He was silent for a moment, fists clenching as his sides. She squeezed his shoulders worriedly, and finally he managed to peek up at her, a meek expression on his face.

"I'm scared." He admitted softly, eyes lowering immediately.

"Scared?" She repeated, astonished. "Of what?"

"Of messing everything up?" He provided, shrugging out of her hold and stepping back.

"Tidus.." She tilted her head. "But...well...h-havn't you done..it before?"

He blushed again. "Well...yeah." He scratched the back of his head. "But this is different. I mean...I love you."

She smiled softly, a happiness she had never experienced before welling inside of her and nearly bringing tears to her eyes. Dodging foward, she threw her arms around his neck. He let out a startled groan, recovering quickly and pulling her close.

"Tidus." She whispered. "It doesn't matter to me. I love you. Everything that could possibly go wrong could, and I wouldn't care. As long as you're with me. Alright?"

He brushed her cheek with his. "Everything wrong?"

She nodded. "Because I know we'd just laugh about it later."

He laughed softly into her hair and she felt him relax considerably. His head moved from her shoulder, brushing her nose with his and kissing her. She was still lost completely when it came to his kisses. He was soft but persistant, searching but careful, wanting yet giving and she didn't understand how someone could be so many contradictions at once. Her last conscious thought was usually that this was Tidus she was talking about, before the tingling in her body brought from his lips consumed her, taking her to a place where she was mindless. Then, he'd pull back and laugh at the small sound of protest she made, and then he'd kiss her again. And everything was okay.

"Hey," She murmured against his lips. "Now that's not fair."

"What?" He asked, ignoring her comment and deepening the kiss.

She pulled back. "You're distracting me from watching you be embarrassed!"

He kissed her. "That m'lady...is the point."

She giggled and he finally let her go, although only a little bit.

"We're you really that worried?"

"No," He replied cheekily. "But I thought it would be a good way to seduce you."

"Tidus!" She gasped, outraged. She smacked him, and he laughed.

"I'm kidding!" He assured her, grasping her arm before she could hit him again. "Really!"

"Really?"

"Really. Although...the seducing part worked as well..."

She gave him a warning glare and he sighed.

"Yeah...I was a little nervous..." He looked away and scratched his arm. "Not just about...that...but even what came after."

She tilted her head in confusion and he continued.

"I wasn't really worried before. Well...maybe a little bit. I was thinking about all the great things we could do..before we settled down if we ever decided to..and then I thought about the stories my mom used to tell me about her and my dad, and before they had me. It was like I was a burden to them, like I'd been an accident and had I not been born, they're life would have been better.

"I thought...about the way my dad used to treat me...how my mom was convinced that it would pass it time. Besides, she loved him too much. I guess he loved her too....even if he didn't treat her very well. He was nice and loving and all that, but he was never home. Hardly ever. And when he was home, he was too busy being famous..and drinking.

"I guess...I wondered if I would end up like my father. If I would treat our kids like that...if I treated you liked that. Sons grow up to act like their fathers. I don't want to have my children hate me like I did Jecht...and I don't want you to regret staying with me either..."

When he looked up, she was watching him sadly. He closed his eyes, but not before a tear slipped out, running down his cheek. She stepped closer, wiping the tear before it froze, and tilting his chin up with her hand, forcing him to meet her eyes.

"I could never...ever regret being with you." She whispered.

He sighed. "My mother didn't either. And when my Dad left...she..."

"Tidus." She smiled encouragingly. "You told me once that your anger towards you father was your only way of keeping him. Your father loved you more than anything, you know that. And even if it was difficult for him to say it, love is love, right? Maybe...maybe he was scared."

He looked at her.

"Scared of...say, messing things up?"

He was silent for a long time. Finally, he nodded.

"He loved you and your mother. He wanted you to destroy him because he knew that you could. And well....sometimes sons and fathers just aren't the same."

"You're right!" He murmured. "Like son like mother, right?"

She giggled. "But of course!"

"In your case, like daughter like father, right?"

"Right!"

He smiled, taking her hands in his thickly gloved ones. The twinkle in his eyes was back, the frown on his shivering lip was gone. This was the Tidus she knew, reluctant to allow his worries or sadness to burden anyone else, but insanely happy again as soon as he had. She returned his smile, raising one eyebrow in delicate sarcasm.

He twitched. "I guess...I've been wanting this for so long...I knew I'd mess something up."

She blinked. "'wanted this for so long?'"

He grinned. "Since the pilgrimage."

"What?!" She gasped and blushed, and he made a small sound of masculine satisfaction at the sight.

"You didn't know?" His tone of voice was teasing, as if it could never occur to him that she was unaware of this fact. "Rikku certainly did."

"Rikku! But she...and you...we...I mean...marriage?!" She brought her hand to her pounding heart. "Oh my...even in my ugly dress?"

He laughed outright. "That dress wasn't ugly!"

She shook her head. "But you liked my new clothes better, right?"

She was joking, he knew, but he still couldn't help being slightly hurt by her words.

"Yuna," He bent her over his arm, grinning at her laughter. "I like you no matter what you wear."

She grinned. "Ditto, Sir Tidus! You look very intimidating in all six layers of your clothing."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, if we went somewhere warm, I could take atleast five of those layers off."

She pouted. "Only five?"

"Hmm.." She grinned and kissed her nose. "For now. I don't know if you've earned the six layer."

She clicked her tongue in a precise imitation of him. "Well, fine. Maybe I don't WANT the sixth layer to come off!"

"Oh ho ho.." He grinned.

She screeched as he picked her up by the waist, taking a running leap and hurling them down the ice covered slope of the paths of Macalania. The couple standing nearby, watching, rolled their eyes. Their red-headed child giggled. Some things never changed.

* * *

Slap your forehead and say "Der?". Go on.

Hehe. I'll continue this if I have the strength. I actually have a good idea for turning this into an actually fic. But enjoy its shortness for now.

Please Review!


End file.
